


Here's To You

by thejewelstateofmind



Series: Andreil and The Foxes [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Birthday Celebrations, Date Night, Flip Fuck, Fluff, Happy Birthday, M/M, andrew minyard's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejewelstateofmind/pseuds/thejewelstateofmind
Summary: Neil Josten says he’s many things: he’s not sorry (for being a little shit), he’s fine (because of course he is—no, that hit to the head was nothing), but more importantly, on Andrew Minyard’s birthday, he’s always simply glad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Actually waited 2 months to post this. Happy birthday to our 5 foot even smol blonde Andrew Minyard!!! Enjoy :)

**_You have a delivery,_** is the text from Neil at 5pm that Andrew now eyes suspiciously.  
  
Neil had gone out after they’d eaten lunch earlier in the day. “ _Just some errands to run,”_ he’d told Andrew and parted with a chaste kiss and a " _happy Friday."_ **  
** **  
** Almost immediately the buzzer sounds and Andrew is presented with a lame bouquet of flowers with a letter and a package by a stranger who tells him to have a good night. _You can fuck right off now,_ Andrew thinks and the stranger is gone.  
  
Looking at the bouquet, the tag reads, _HBD! <3 Love from the Foxes. _It's accompanied by an envelope which Andrew has half a mind to burn. He opens the letter and finds that scrawled all around are small personal messages by each original Fox, even Aaron's annual ' _cheers'_ greeting is scribbled in there.Someone had also drawn a fox surrounded by flowers at the bottom. Andrew suspects Neil.  
  
The cats eye the bouquet with interest as Andrew puts them in a vase in a gentle manner one would never suspect of him, and then he addresses the package. He’s not impressed by what he sees. He is, however, quite annoyed.  
  
His phone vibrates and Neil’s newest message reads: _**W**_ ** _ **o** n’t you put it on?_** ** _  
_**  
**And if I don’t?** Andrew replies.  
  
**_Then you’ll spoil all my plans,_** Neil chimes back.  
  
**What if that’s exactly what I want?** **  
** **  
** **_Then I won’t stop you_** **  
**  
**Ew you tryna woo me?  
**  
**_:)_  
**  
Andrew huffs quietly at Neil’s stupid emoji response and types back:  **whatever  
**  
**_Will be home soon. Excited to see you_  
**  
Andrew rolls his eyes but complies with Neil’s initial request.  
  
The thing about having a few good birthdays and good memories to override the bad ones now that he’s older is that he’s less tense and noncomplying when it’s his birthday. He’s able to wake up and not feel afraid that Neil’s touches, which are vastly different from past unwanted touches, won’t be discernable to his mind that will never forget the taste of hell he’d experienced once upon a time. Andrew’s mind stayed very much present and in control when Neil had touched him soft and sleepy this morning.  
  
Andrew showers and changes and when he’s done he intends to make Neil pay. Who put him up to this? Surely he couldn’t manage getting this on his own. Maybe Nicky. No, definitely Allison. She had a penchant for this type of shit, plus, Neil has no sense of fashion in the first place. Andrew thinks maybe it was a group effort—no—an idea, probably implanted into Neil's idiotic brain by Nicky, then further nurtured by Allison, Dan, and Matt; supported by Renee, not cared for by Aaron and Kevin, and clearly put into action by Neil. Everything about thinking such things gives him the shits. Trust the Foxes to do shit willy nilly, thinking that everyone would be happier for it.   
  
And so Andrew is left to wait.   
  
It’s 6:30pm and Neil still hasn’t come home yet. Andrew doesn’t feel uncomfortable, per se, just completely at a loss. If what Andrew thinks is happening will definitely be happening then Andrew finds the situation very... weird. It’s not really a surprise (which he used to hate) as Neil’s not that stupid that he wouldn’t think Andrew wouldn’t easily figure it out, but still.  
  
_It’s a _date._ _  
  
Neil’s taking him out on _a date_. They’ve been together this long and they’ve never done anything like this, much less dress up and  _go out on a date._  
  
Andrew doesn’t allow the cats to sit on his lap as he waits on the couch for his idiot to come home. He doesn’t want to clean the cat hairs that could potentially cling to his fancy schmancy pants.   
  
And then Neil comes home to him. The way he has every night since they began living their life together under one roof again.  
  
Except, instead of letting himself in like the rightful joint owner of the apartment that he is, he knocks on the door. Andrew knows it could only be Neil as he’d sent a text just before the knock sounded saying _I’m home._ What a loser.  
  
Andrew opens the door, about to say something, but his breath catches in his throat and all he can do is check Neil out from top to bottom, back up, down, and all around. Fuck but Neil looks _amazing._  
  
Neil is dressed to the nines, his hair styled purposefully messy and still sexy, and his body clad in a well-tailored suit that is simply stunning.  
  
Andrew wants to devour him.  
  
“Mmm,” Andrew merely hums and Neil smirks.  
  
“ _Mmm_ right back at you,” Neil says, appreciatively eyeing Andrew up and down in turn. “You look ama—”  
  
“Don’t,” Andrew stops him from finishing that compliment and Neil acquiesces.  
  
“Okay, so, still want to ruin my plans or will you let me take you out?” Neil asks. The cats are now meowing by Neil and Andrew’s feet, wanting attention.  
  
“Sorry babies, today is Andrew’s day,” Neil says but squats down to rub at their chins. Andrew just stares and curses Neil’s gorgeous legs in those pants. Good fucking god, give him strength.  
  
“Let’s go,” Andrew finally says and Neil stands back up with a smile.  
  
“Okay,” Neil breathes. “Back in you go, you two. You already have food in there. We’re going out to eat and will be back later. Behave.”  
  
Andrew snorts at his boyfriend’s ridiculousness.  
  
When they get to the car, Neil puts his hands out to stop Andrew from getting into the driver’s seat.  
  
“I’ll drive,” Neil says.  
  
“You know I rather dislike surprises,” Andrew deadpans.  
  
“It’s not a surprise. We’re going to that restaurant you said apparently had really great desserts,” Neil tells him and Andrew freezes.  
  
“...I said that months ago...” he remembers, he’d said it in passing however.  
  
“That, you did,” Neil says, just a little smug. “I may be your idiot but I pay attention, you know. I know you didn’t explicitly tell me you wanted to go and, okay, fine dining isn’t our thing, but going once in a while should be fine, right? I want to treat you, so, will you let me?”  
  
Andrew really doesn’t have anything to say so he stays silent and gives ever the slightest nod. Neil’s dashing smile makes its appearance and Andrew has to hold himself back.  
  
“By the way, next year, it’s going to be a big party with everyone,” Neil tells Andrew, thinking a year’s notice in advance should be prudent. “They wanted it this year, but what can I say, I’m selfish. Wanted you all to myself,” Neil admits with a cheeky grin.  
  
Andrew raises one brow with no response to the latter, only for the former words. “Are you people actually planning my future birthdays without my say so? What about for Aaron then? Why aren’t you people bothering him instead?” Andrew’s curiosity gets the better of him.  
  
Neil’s silent for a moment until opens his mouth to respond. “Well…hm, no one told me _not_ to tell you so, you see, Aaron texted everyone to not do shit for him, just wants to spend his birthday with Katelyn. Whereas you’ve never said anything since the first time we all did something for you. Well, you don’t deign to text them in the first place so...”  
  
Neil takes Andrew’s silence as something bad.  
  
"I—We just want to celebrate you, Andrew," Neil admits and a click sounds in Andrew's head.  
  
“783%. You losers can do whatever you want,” Andrew says, indirectly reassuring Neil that it’s okay. _This is okay._  
  
Neil’s bright smile at that makes Andrew’s heart quicken. “Okay then, we will.”

✖️✖️✖️

As Neil’s eating habits over the years had ended up matching to Andrew’s in terms of pace and taste (excluding sweets), the starters and mains consisted of savoury food that they both enjoyed. They took their time eating and coupled with good drinks and conversational topics (Exy inevitably thrown in the mix), the main purpose of the night came to the fore.  
  
“So, what’s for dessert? A fancy cake with stupid candles and a stupid birthday message? I will kill you and everyone in here if they bring out a fucking cake and sing shit to me.”  
  
Neil bites his lip to keep from laughing.  
  
“Aha...no. Actually, the chef is going to bring out a sample piece of every dessert dish they have. Well, the ones that don’t clash in terms of taste palette. No singing, no candles, and definitely no birthday message, I just figure you deserve to taste the best of the best but I’d rather you not get sick,” Neil said sheepishly.  
  
“Abram,” Andrew says, with so much weight attached to the name, “are you trying to seduce me?”  
  
Neil’s eyes widen and he flushes prettily. “Andrew, that’s not what I—”  
  
“Because it’s working,” Andrew supplies, knowing Neil can see the want in his eyes.  
  
Neil knows Andrew doesn’t joke about this kind of stuff and he’s more than a little ready to go home at this point.  
  
“It was not my intention,” Neil replies slowly after having found the right words.  
  
“And yet it is the result. Not surprised you’re not denying being pleased about it,”  
  
Neil smiles. “It’s just—well, I’m glad.”  
  
And there it is.  
  
"Here's to you, Andrew."  
  
The desserts are had and Andrew’s tongue is incredibly pleased, and not just because of the taste of the delectable desserts, but the taste of Neil’s tongue now as he licks inside his lover’s mouth while pressing him against the bathroom wall. Luckily no one was around and the place was so lavish that even the toilets were pristine.  
  
“So basically me supplying you with desserts turns you on, huh?” Neil teases breathlessly. “Not feeling sick, are you?” He questions and Andrew shakes his head before capturing Neil’s lips again.  
  
5 plates in, with Neil staring at him while licking vanilla cream off his lips, knowing exactly what he was doing to Andrew, and Andrew had been ready to give up on the admittedly delicious desserts and get Neil back home. He’d never wanted to show his appreciation so much. Especially in this type of way.  
  
“I’ll drive.” Andrew doesn’t allow Neil to dispute it when the valet brings their car and then they’re in the parking lot of their apartment, the energy between them buzzing and reaching a breaking point. They hadn’t touched properly the whole day, kisses and caresses notwithstanding, and now Andrew is burning.  
  
“Ever fucked in the back of a really expensive car in really expensive suits?” Neil jokes except he’s not, the question having come out raspy. Andrew is on him in a second  
  
“Yes or—”  
  
“ _Yes._ ”  
  
And they’re rutting against each other, pulling at each other’s blazers and neckties.  
  
“We’ll save that for another time. I want you in our bed. Tonight.” Andrew mouths at Neil’s neck, licking and biting and kissing.  
  
“ _Oh god,_ yes,” Neil gasps desperately, incredibly turned on.  
  
They speedily make their way back into their apartment and close the door to their bedroom.  
  
They make out and move against each other for a few more minutes until Andrew caves to his own desires.   
  
“Neil, I wanna fuck you, and then I want you to fuck me. Yes or no?”  
  
“ _Andrew,_ ” Neil groans, aching, his whole body shaking.  
  
“Neil.”  
  
“Fuck, _yes.”_  
  
Time becomes nothing to them, all they know is each other.  
  
Andrew inside Neil then Neil inside Andrew.  
  
Both fully cognisant of the significance of this night, of what they are to each other, of what they can do to each other.  
  
It’s not Andrew’s first time being taken by Neil, but it is just as earth-shattering as the first time. Neil makes love to him at an agonising pace. Some athletes they are, already pleasantly pliant in the wake of their first round. Satisfaction undeniably there, and still being stroked. It’s slow and delicious and Andrew’s body loses control but in his mind he knows: _it’s Neil._ What he feels, _this_ can only be because of _Neil._  
  
They trade deep, slow, hot kisses that say _I’m glad you were born. I’m glad you’re alive. I adore you. I love you. I know. Thank you, thank you, thank you._  
  
Andrew knows it all. He feels it all.  
  
It’s Andrew’s very existence that Neil celebrates and wants Andrew to as well.  
  
Andrew doesn’t know what he did to deserve Neil but where they are now is something Neil is glad of and Andrew realises he is too.  
  
Glad. Content. Whole.  
  
Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche ending and probs v OOC but idgaf okay haaaaah so, would Andrew be 30 today? Idek timeline of AFTG I remember estimated 2006/2007 start and I'm ceebs with dates and numbers. Anyways this was meant to have a preface about all of Andrew Minyard's birthdays each year ever since they got together, but then I was ceebs so I left it to this one in the present. Hope ya'll enjoyed! 
> 
> Who likes overuse of italics, I do


End file.
